


F#$k Like Rabbits

by bythedreamanddarkness (bythegraceandglory)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Actual Crack, Aged-Up Character(s), Crack Fic, F/F, I'm Sorry, Not to be taken seriously, Other, Selfcest, Sexual Content, Slightly Out Of Character, Smutty, The Wonder of Time Travel, Time Travel, no betas we die like men, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26635789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bythegraceandglory/pseuds/bythedreamanddarkness
Summary: Alix Kubdel had always known the phrase “fuck like rabbits,” but never in her twenty-one years did she think that it would apply to her.As it happened, she was proved wrong.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	F#$k Like Rabbits

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry.... please don’t hate me...

Alix Kubdel had always known the phrase “fuck like rabbits,” but never in her twenty-one years did she think that it would apply to her.

She had known that some of the Miraculous users had the tendency to go into heat from her early days figuring out how to use her Burrow. She did not need to relive “walking in on” Chat Noir and Ladybug revealing their identities while fucking on a rooftop nor Carapace and Rena Rogue banging against a wall when they thought they were alone. At this point, she had enough evidence to support the theory that all her classmates were exhibitionists.

She had assumed that going into heat was reserved for superheroes who were dating people or had sexual tension that was visible to everyone except them. Not her, who had barely shown any interest in sex before. As it happened, her assumptions were proved wrong when she woke up horny and wet, with an all-encompassing need to get orgasm.

She had had enough sleepover-girl-talks to understand how masturbation worked. She had tried it, but found that that wasn’t enough, even once she was able to relax enough to orgasm from it.

It was then that Fluff revealed to her that this _heat_ wouldn’t go away unless she mated, which prompted horrified stares from Alix. And maybe a few shouts about the homophobic nature of the Miraculi before Fluff explained that as long as she did _it_ with another person, regardless of gender, the effects should wear off in a day or two.

Alix brainstormed. There was no way in hell she was asking any of her friends to help her. They’d never let her live it down: proud, single Alix begging to get laid. Yes, _begging_. Alix was so horny she could barely _think_ and she desperately wanted to go back to a time before this.

Another option she had was going out and hooking up with a stranger, but that also didn’t appeal to her. She needed release and satisfaction and she did not trust a stranger _that_ much.

Then there was the third option, the option she hadn’t _ever_ wanted to consider, but now looked appealing. A sort of loophole… especially if you considered time to be a loop.

And that is how, Alix Kubdel found herself naked on her bed while a slightly younger, also naked Alix Kubdel straddled her hips. The wonders of time-travel.

The two Alixes became a writhing mess of limbs and pleasures, filling the room with their moans and whimpers and the slap of skin against skin as they humped and grinded and kissed their way to freedom. Any hesitancy or embarrassment the Alixes felt about this act was thrown to the wind, the need for satisfaction and release overwhelming any other thoughts.

So, for a couple of days, as the heat began to work its way out of Alix’s system, the two bunny-themed superheroes, well… fucked.

\-------

A few days, and a few fucks with herself, later, Bunnyx had finally came down from her heat enough to join Ladybug and Chat on a brief patrol.

“Bunnyx, are you okay? I haven’t seen you at all these past few days,” Ladybug asked, when Bunnyx landed beside her and Chat on the rooftop.

“Yep. No problems here.” She crossed her arms in her composed, pre-heat Alix way.

“Really? Because you looked like I did when me and Chat went into-” Her eyes went wide as Bunnyx pressed a finger to her lips to silence her.

“Not a word, bug,” she glared.

Unfortunately, Chat Noir began to laugh. _They had to have talked about this before_ , Bunnyx thought. _There was no way the kid who couldn’t even figure out that Marinette_ liked _him or that his partner was his classmate could figure out that she had been in heat._

“Did you ‘fuck like rabbits?’” he cackled.

Bunnyx turned to him with a glare. His laughs were cut short and his eyes widened when he saw the ferocity in her gaze. He made the smart decision to start backing up as Bunnyx slowly walked towards him, murder in her eyes.

“Chat! Bunnyx!” Ladybug called after them, but it was too late. Bunnyx was already chasing Chat across the Parisian rooftops. When she got him, oh, would she ever fuck him up… and not in the good way she had done herself.


End file.
